Time and Time Again
by kyurilotus1st
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, at the age of 25, has lost everything to Madara and Orochimaru. 8 years of war can change people, so when the Dimensional Witch sends him back to the day of his birth, can he fix the future? Pairing is not decided yet.
1. Chapter 1

_Perish the day I was born_

* * *

Going Back and the Price for It

Chapter 1

* * *

His precious people gone. He didn't even have a grave to mourn. Why?Because there was no place to put a grave. Konoha was gone. The place he swore to protect, the place he was Hokage of, the place where his baby girl should have grown up happily, the place where Hinata and he should have lived contently...was gone.

_'Hinata...'_

It hurt to even think of her name...

Her final act had been to protect their child, Nata, from a controlled Sasuke. Sasuke himself had tried his best to regain control over his body.

It was in vain.

Sasuke killed himself soon after, unable to take the weight of the sins he had done, one after another...The only thing that kept him going was Nata-chan, his only angel in his sorrow. But the full force of the war had not ended. Madara and Orochimaru had banded together and part by part, person by person, everything he lived for had been destroyed. He had managed to kill them, not leaving a single speck behind... but it was too late by then.

He was the only one left. Nata-chan was dead, made into a bloody mess by Kabuto. He didn't have anything else to live for... not that he would live long anyway. His life was slipping through his fingers and he knew it... There was no need to survive, after all what did he have left? It was for the best.

**'No it isn't, you idiotic kit!'**

A familiar voice bellowed in his head, albeit weakly but loud enough to get his attention.

_'How so?' _he argued strongly_ 'I have nothing left.'_

**'You forgot that I'm a demon lord. I have a kinjutsu that will let us get into the past.'**

_'The past... I'll be able to change the future, Konoha, my precious people,...Hinata would be alright!'_

**'Yes.'**

Images of handseals came into his mind. He quicklly made them.

Ram

Tiger

Ox

Bird

Snake

Dog

...Whale?...

As soon as he finished making odd handsign, a glowing circle(?) enveloped him. He could feel himself giving way to darkness.

_'Kurama?'_

**'What, Kit?'**

_'Thanks for showing me this jutsu and for giving me back... some hope...'_

**'You know, Kit? I forgot to tell you that I'm only sending you to the person that can send you to the past, not directly.'**

_'Huh?_

Although before he could yell at the fox for not telling him that, Uzumaki Naruto blacked out.

* * *

At the same time, the glowing circle of sorts that held Naruto and Kurama, aka Kyuubi, sank through the earth, seeming to have disappeared. Although what really happened was that the circle slipped through the thin barriers that kept apart every dimension and time. Where they(?) were going was the world where the Witch of Dimensions currently resided along with her slave- ahem, part-time worker.

While I, the author, is talking about this, Watanuki Kimihiro(forced part-time worker) was currently frying salted salmon due to the wild taste buds of Yuuko-san(Dimensional Witch). In the backyard with her watching him and complaining that he was too slow and that she was hungry. Not to mention that a certain black Mokona(friend of Yuuko that lives with her) kept yelling for sake! And before you ask me, a Mokona is a Mokona.

"Watanuki~ hurry up, I'm hungry~." Yuuko complained as she started poking her worker.

"Yeah, yeah! Bring more sake as well!" Mokona bounced on top of Watanuki's head.

Several tick marks appeared of Watanuki's head. Just before he could retort/yell something back to them, the glowing circle came up a few feet from them. Now most people would have been freaking out at the sight of a glowing circle pop out of the ground a few feet from them. These...two people and one Mokona were not by any means 'normal' people. Yuuko and Mokona were friends with Clow Reed and having to have been stuck with situations like this... It wasn't very surprising to them. Watanuki, having to have been chased by hungry spirits and monsters nearly all his twenty years of life, had long since accepted the weird and supernaturals of his life.

Need I say more?

Anyways, instantly the mood changed. The playful and childish Yuuko was gone and in her place was a serious and aloof Yuuko, the Dimensional Witch. Mokona stopped bouncing and settled in Watanuki's arms who in turn stood up and went to Yuuko's side in case she needed him for something.

When the glowing circle dispersed, a very injured and bloody and barely alive Naruto was seen. That made Watanuki freak out. I mean it isn't every day you see someone slashed up so bad that they're bleeding all over the place in modern Japan. Yuuko, however, calmly went and placed her index and middle finger and entered some of her magic into Naruto. As the magic began healing some of his injuries, Naruto woke up and slowly got up into a sitting position.

Apparently this had amused Yuuko as she said,"Ever the shinobi are you? Never lying down in a stranger's presence or a potential attacker..."

At those words Naruto reached for a kunai that wasn't there.

"Don't worry, I'll not hurt you unless you attempt to attack me and I do think that you can't do that right now. Tell me your wish."

Naruto slowly relaxed, "My wish?"

"Yes, your wish. If you came to my shop you must have wish." Mokona started to fidget in Watanuki's arms.

"I want to go to the past of my dimension."

"What do you mean by that?" Watanuki was trying to keep Mokona under control.

"I want to go back to the time when I was born. I'll fix it at the start." Naruto's face was grim as he said this.

"Is that your your wish?"

"Yes."

"I'll need something of equal worth in return."

"Anything."

"The seal that holds the Kyuubi will do." Yuuko pointed a finger at Naruto's stomach.

Naruto was confused,"The seal?"

"Yes. If you are it's jailor and he is in in the jail, then that seal is the door."

Naruto nodded, "Go ahead."

The seal markings on his stomach came off floated in the air besides Yuuko. It had not felt different when it came off. Kurama could say differently. It felt nice for him to be able to stretch without bumping his head on the bars. Now if only the sewer would disappear...

"You will still have your body and the skills you have. You will be a time paradox, the Kyuubi will be able to keep back the symptoms, but eventually you will coughing up blood and fainting."

Naruto was now able to stand up."Okay."

Yuuko made a magic circle appear underneath him. "Then go, Uzumaki Naruto..."

Naruto nodded as his body sank in the earth. Then he realized,"Hey, how did you know my name?!"

Before Yuuko could reply, Naruto's head disappeared into completely.

* * *

Author's Section

Longest chapter I have ever wrote.

Visit my profile, there's a poll going on for this story.

If you have anything to ask, just review.

I'll post the answers in the next chapter's Author's Section.


	2. Chapter 2

_I reject life, I don't want to live long; leave me alone, for my days are empty._

* * *

Meeting His Parents and Running away

Chapter 2

* * *

It was taking way too long.

How can going from dimension to another take so long? It wasn't _this_ long the first time... Not to mention that he was slowly flowing to who-knows-where in a black tunnel that had giant gold rings in the wall.

His injuries had healed a long time ago thanks to the magic that was circulating in his body. Kurama had recovered most of his chakra and is currently napping away at his new mindscape. Gone was the sewer and its murky hallways. In its place was a lush and green forest, not unlike the ones that surrounded Konoha. It had changed a few hours ago after Naruto had took enough nagging from the fox.

Amazing what a few hundred hours could do, no?

Naruto was now a very patient man. He learned how to be patient the hard way after the one time he had rushed in and gotten Ino killed. Needless to say, Naruto had learned his lesson. But even Naruto whose patience was never long to begin with, could never stand hours and hours of laying still with nothing to do. 3 days were his limit.

But he had plenty of time to prepare himself to talk to his precious people again...

No.

They weren't _his_ precious people. _His_ precious people were battle-worn, mourning, tired, weary of life, dead...

Naruto wondered briefly what hurt more; the fact that his friends died knowing him or seeing his friends alive and happy, but unknowing of him?... Sometimes it felt so simple, other times ridiculously hard... It was so hard to decide if he truly wanted to go back to the past. Even now, a small part of him wanted to go to his friends, be with them in death... It was tiring to keep this up, very tiring...

Kurama's voice jolted him out of his gloomy thoughts. **'Kit, you better start preparing. The tunnel is coming to an end.'**

Sure enough, the formerly pitch-dark tunnel was now flooding with light. Naruto righted himself and steeled his heart. He was ready to meet his parents...

* * *

Minato and Kushina jumped in front of the claw that was going to stab their son, Naruto. Minato prepared himself for the pain...that didn't come. As he turned around, Kushina went towards Naruto and shushed him, as the baby had started crying. She turned around when she heard Minato give a startled gasp, and did the same thing herself when she saw the Kyuubi's claw in a crater,nearly buried in the ground with someone on top of it.

That someone was almost a carbon copy of Minato. Said person shook himself out of shock."Who are you?" Kushina pulled down the need to roll her eyes. Geez, you would think that for a war hero, Minato would know better than just to ask the opponent's name as there was nearly no way that they would answer back.

Sure enough, the Minato-copy didn't answer the question. Instead he grabbed the fur on the arm of the Kyuubi and pulled. Chakra came out, not fur. Then the copy approached Naruto with the chakra in hand.

Minato of course tried to stop him, but when the copy whispered something that Kushina couldn't hear, he stopped. The copy knelt by the baby and touched the stomach. "Nanatsu no Jigoku Fuuin."

A seven-layered seal appeared , each layer more complicated then the last. Then the hand that holding the Kyuubi's chakra touched the seal and the yokai was being steadly absorbed.

The Kyuubi didn't take this lying down, of course. He trashed and fought against Kushina's chakra chains, but they held. Soon the Kyuubi was gone. The people that was left didn't speak. Eventually Minato-copy spoke."The seal I put on him will hold. The Kyuubi is locked seven times, in seven different cells. Naruto will be able to control the the yokai, but the chakra has to be given _willing_ by the Kyuubi or else it will overwhelm him." The copy stopped then asked "Any questions?"

Kushina couldn't help herself. She smacked the man on the head. "ANY QUESTIONS?! OF COURSE I HAVE QUESTIONS, YOU ******* ****! HUNDREDS OF THEM EVEN! YOU WANT ME TO ASK THEM?!"

The Minato-copy seemed to wilt under her anger."No."

Kushina huffed and said,"Good."

An awkward silence began oly to be broken by the copy this time. "Well, I think you need to go to your minions and tell them what happened and get some medical care. I'll see you in 11 years Yondaime, Akaishi." And with that, the Minato-copy was gone.

* * *

Naruto ran. He ran like crazy from the plain that his parents were in. In no time, he was out of Hi no Kuni and into Shimo no Kuni and he didn't even feel the tears that were silently streaming down his face. When he finally stopped, Naruto was still in a forest but far from Konohagakure and Hi no Kuni. Naruto sat down by a tree trunk and cried silently. Kurama did his best to comfort him, but there just wasn't much a demon lord could do to comfort a crying human, even with bonds as strong as they have.

Still, Naruto was grateful for it.

He(they?) stayed like that until sunrise. By then the tears had stopped but was brooding.

Kurama cautiously mentally nudged him. **"You okay, Kit?..."**

Naruto grinned bitterly._ 'Before? No. Now? Yes.' _He sighed deeply _'Frankly, I was surprised that I didn't break down as soon as I saw them. I...I didn't know that i-it would hurt t-this badly!'_

Kurama just listened as his partner mentally rambled on. The guy needed someone to listen, so listen he did.

Naruto sighed before calming down._'I'm going to need a new name when I go back to Konoha... Any ideas?'_

**'Blathering Ramen Freak.'**

Naruto scowled._'Haha, very funny. Humph, I'll decide by myself... Kazama Akito, I guess.'_

Kurama scoffed.**'Wind and Autumn? Doesn't fit you but okay...'**

At that moment, Uzumaki Naruto was gone forever. Kazama Akito took its place...

* * *

Author's Notes

**Kyuubi=Nine-tailed beast**

**Nanatsu no Jigoku Fuuin= Sealing of the Seven Hells**

**Yokai=Demon energy**

**Yondaime=Fourth**

**Akaishi=Red Death**

**Hi no Kuni= Land of Fire**

**Shimo no Kuni=Land of Frost**

**Konohagakure=Village Hidden in the Leaves**

**Kazama=Wind(?)**

**Akito=Autumn**

Second chapter done!

Poll is gone.

Pairing still not decided.

Please review!


End file.
